Portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, portable computers, notebooks, and the like are a critical aspect of daily life. Many individuals use one or more of such electronic devices on a daily basis, thereby allowing the individuals constant access to information. As individuals have greater access to such personal electronic devices, there is an increasing need to provide updated content to the users.